<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Связь by lumosik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642745">Связь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik'>lumosik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Оливер спрашивает у Маркуса про связь соулмейтов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Связь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Gryffindor 2018<br/>Некий сиквел фанфика "Рассечь воздух и взмахнуть"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Оливер не знает, что такое связь соулмейтов. Он ее принимает, но так до конца и не разбирается. Ему приходится вновь обращаться за помощью к Перси, как тогда, в детстве. Очередная подборка литературы так и остается лежать и пылиться в углу, а Маркус каждый раз чертыхается, когда спотыкается об нее. У них нет книжного шкафа, и единственная полка заставлена наградами.</p><p>Оливер жалуется Маркусу, но тот лишь многозначительно хмыкает и притягивает к себе Оливера. Он целует его в шею, оставляет засос и горячо шепчет на ухо:</p><p>— Не перенапряги мозги, Вудила. Это не стоит того.</p><p>Оливер почти обижается, но Маркус толкает его к столу, усаживает на край и стягивает брюки, попутно оставляя еще один засос.</p><p>Маркус берет в рот аккуратно, и Оливер испытывает какое-то невероятное блаженство, зная, как Маркус старается лишь слегка касаться зубами члена. Маркус сосет шумно, причмокивая и рыча от удовольствия. Оливер издает приглушенные вздохи и толкает голову Маркуса все ниже и ниже. Тот стоически терпит, даже когда Оливер начинает подаваться бедрами вперед. Оливер кончает прямо в рот Маркусу, и тот срывается.</p><p>Оливера переворачивают животом на стол, на подготовку не уходит много времени, ведь они действительно часто трахаются. Маркус входит не грубо, но уверенно, напористо. Он не сбавляет темпа, у него давно стоит, и Оливеру неловко, что ему позволили кончить первым. Он принимает в себя Маркуса, прогибается в пояснице и толкается навстречу. Маркус почти наваливается на Оливера, изливается и прикусывает кожу на плече любовника.</p><p>Оливер чувствует, как Маркус тяжело дышит, но целует его родинки на спине. Это их обязательный ритуал.</p><p>— Хм, а о чем я спрашивал до этого?</p><p>Оливер расслаблен, в голове блаженная пустота, и лишь в ушах еще немного звенит.</p><p>— А это так важно?</p><p>Оливер все же вспоминает, пока нежится в объятиях Маркуса. Что-то там про связь соулмейтов, и как оно работает. Оливер мотает головой. Нет, не важно. Какая разница, если связь работает, а они вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>